1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a non-volatile semiconductor memory device such as a NAND flash memory, and more particularly, relate to a non-volatile semiconductor memory device with high speed operation and low power consumption characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there is widely used a flash memory device which functions as a non-volatile semiconductor memory to store information of various electronic systems.
The flash memory device may be a type of electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) capable of simultaneously programming or erasing a plurality of memory regions through one program operation.
A NAND flash memory device with a NAND-type cell structure may have one or more advantages for storing mass information as compared with a NOR flash memory device.
A flash memory device formed on a silicon substrate may include a memory cell region and a peripheral region. Memory cell transistors of a memory cell array are arranged at the memory cell region, and functional circuits other than the memory cell transistors are arranged at the peripheral region.
Unlike the memory cell region including the memory cell transistors, high voltage and low voltage transistors are formed at the peripheral region of the flash memory device. The low voltage transistors may be used to form functional circuits such as a page buffer, a data input/output buffer, and the like.
Gate insulation films of the low-voltage transistors may be formed to be thinner than gate insulation films of the high voltage transistors. An input/output circuit including a data input buffer and a data output buffer may necessitate a high-speed operation, and a page buffer included in a core circuit, or pump circuit elements of a high voltage pump, may necessitate a low off current characteristic.